


Summer’s Day

by TaiyangTooLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/pseuds/TaiyangTooLong





	Summer’s Day

A heavy sigh left Summers lips as she stopped in front of the dorm room door. Three days this mission had lasted and now that she was finally back she planned to spend the whole morning relaxing. It had been a busy week for all of STRQ in truth, though not as a team. Summer had been asked to fill in with another team that had been shorthanded. Qrow was doing reconnaissance again for Ozpin in some far flung location likely, while Raven and Tai had dealt with serval small extermination missions around Vale. Summer wondered if she was the first one back as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Quick to relock it, her only thought was to flop onto her bed and-

“Raven is that you?” Taiyangs voice called out.

She barely noticed as her bag slipped out of her fingers and onto the floor. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words would come. The blonde man wrists were secured to the bed posts of his bunk, the strip of cloth over his eyes being the single and only fabric covering him.

“I was uh..I was starting to worry you’d just…left me here like this” Tai chuckles nervously

She should just leave. Quietly. No one would be the wiser. Yet her eyes couldn’t leave the form of the blonde man. Before she knew it she stood beside the bed. She bit her lip. Maybe before she left she could just…

A tentative hand reached out only to be pulled back once or twice before she gained the nerve to let her finger tips drift across Taiyangs abdomen. His skin was far warmer than she would have imagined. She traced her touch against the firm etchings of muscle bringing a quiet chuckle from the man.

“H-hey that..that tickles” he said shifting slightly.

She would leave. She would. She just needed to do one thing first. Undoing the clasp of her cloak, she let it fall away before straddling Tai’s midriff in his semi upright position.

“Raven-“

A finger against his lips silenced the man instantly. The last thing Summer wanted right now was to hear that name. His lips felt so soft to the touch. How many times had she imagined how they would feel against hers? She could find out right now. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. Just once. That would be enough. She leaned closer, laying a tender kiss upon him.

There. Now she could leave. Her lips folded over his again. Once more. Twice. She continued, showing no signs of stopping the embrace. Her head starting to spin as his tongue danced against hers. The prodding of something firm against her was enough to return her to her senses. Her cheeks flushed red as she realized what exactly she was feeling, quickly she got off the bed. Taiyangs head tilted at the departure but he remained silent as he had been requested.

She’d taken this too far already she should go. Her eyes drifted to the suddenly standing appendage. It was, well it was certainly easy to understand where Tai got all his confidence now. She swallowed. Ever since Raven and Tai had begun their relationship the two had crossed that particular boundary already.

In the middle of the night, while Qrow was already a bottle or so deep and dead to the world. She could hear them. All night. Every night. The hushed sounds of their pairing filled the dorm. The darkness hid their bodies just as it hid the motions of Summers hands while she listened, imagining a different scenario.

She pursed her lips. She couldn’t just leave him like this, not after she was the one to rile him up. She would just..take care of the problem and then she could exit with a clear conscience. Kicking off her boots she climbed onto the bed once more, this time from the bottom, stopping at the man’s lap.

To say she was lacking in experience would perhaps be generous but she had read enough to be able to try. She leaned down, dragging her tongue slowly from the base to the tip. The small shiver she noticed from him emboldened her.

Her hand wrapped around the shaft she kissed it once before sliding her lips around the head, twirling her tongue in circles as she bobbed herself up and down. As she managed to get lower she was forced to open her jaw wider than she was used to, yet she took his quiet moans as a sign she was handling herself well enough. Her steady motions let her savor the taste of him as her tongue fought to reach every inch that past her lips. If Summer could not rely on experience, she would instead focus on enthusiasm.

Her eyes flicked upwards to see Tai struggling slightly against the bounds, only moments later a hot liquid shot deep into her throat, she struggled to swallow all that she could. Containing all but a small bit that dripped down her chin. Summer pulled away breathing heavily as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

She peered at the goofy look of satisfaction on her teammates expression. Her pride tempered by a twinge of guilt. She shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong to feel the way she felt towards Tai…or was it..?

She made her way to sit beside him, cupping his cheek and softly stroking it. Raven mocked him, berated him, insulted him whenever she could. She didn’t appreciate him, didn’t care for him, cherish him…not the way he deserved..not the way Summer did.

“What’s gotten into you” he asked nuzzling into her touch. “You’re never this..gentle….”

This experience was so widely different from any he’d had with Raven before. The dark haired woman’s rough treatment, the dirty talk, it had never been something Taiyang took issue with but this..the softness of her touch, even the unusual quietness, all felt so..intimate.

“Not that I mind that” he quickly interjected. “This just feels..special.”

And there it was the gentle smile that she tried with all her might not to fall in love with. Tai’s first time was long gone but for Summer..there was only one person she’d ever consider for that. She removed what remained of her clothes and climbed atop his lap hovering over him. This one thing she could give Tai and no one could ever take it. She could show him what he meant to her.

Her resolve flickered briefly as the daunting act now lay within reach. Summer had never had anything bigger than her finger. She wondered if it would even fit. The stirring in core was enough for her to be convinced to try.

She felt the tip enter and had to stop, holding her hand tightly over her mouth to keep from making any noise. Lower still she went, feeling herself be stretched as his cock filled her completely, pleasure goading her on as she finally reached the base. She took a moment to get ahold of herself.

“Damn…you’re even tighter than usual..” Taiyang managed out.

A smugness washed over her at the comment. She may have lacked the assets the bandit could flaunt, but it seemed the playing field was more level than she’d assumed.

Slowly, Summers hips rocked against his, feeling him reach parts of her no one ever had. She gently took his face in her hands, wishing she could see the sky blue of his eyes.

Why

The soft moans grew louder steadily as she moved herself faster against him, her lips kissing along his neck, imangining the sound of her name coming from his pleasure filled words.

Why her

Her mind was getting hazy as she felt the pressure rising in herself. Tai’s breaths became more and more ragged as the dripping wet warmth enveloped him again and again.

Why didn’t you choose me

The shortness of their breaths began to synch. Summer was in bliss. The sounds he was making, the pleasure he felt. It belong to her. He felt this way because of her. For just this moment Tai was hers and she was his. Even if the man didn’t know it.

The quivering of her legs warning her of just how close she was, she pressed her lips against his, muffling the moans they both made as the reached release. Summer barely managed to catch her breath as the waves of pleasure where accompanied with the steady throbbing that continued to pump streams of warmth into her. She propt herself up against his bound wrists and sighed with contentment.

“That was…” Tai began “that was better than anything we’ve had. I ..don’t think I’ve ever felt this close to anyone..I don’t know how else to explain it..but I want every time to be like that..”

She leaned down, resting her forehead against his. He could feel it too. He could feel that they were connected, that something about each other was complete when they were together. Even blindfolded he felt the way her heart and his beat as one.

“I love you” he whispered.

She’d give anything to tell him the same. Then again why couldn’t she? One strip of black cloth kept them apart. Tai would understand wouldn’t he? He had felt what she did hadn’t he? With a shaky hand she slowly grabbed the edges of the blindfold.

A harsh knocking stopped her, as the gruff voice of their teammate called out from the hall.

“Open the damn door” Qrow barked “cmon I lost my key and I’m too hungover to deal with this! I know one of you is in there and I’m breaking the door if you don’t open up.”

She couldn’t been seen like this! Not before she could explain to Taiyang. Qrow was likely to make good on his promise and barge his was in. So in a flash of petals, Summer and her clothes along with her were out the window and gone.

—————

She spent the remainder of the day in at state of utter euphoria. Dreaming over the moments again and again. She’d tell him and everything would change. They’d be together and she could spend her whole life in this same complete bliss. A message from Tai pulled her back to now. He wanted to meet her somewhere, to talk about something important.

He knew. Some part of him must have realized. Summer would meet him there and he’d take her in his arms and all would be right in the world finally. She found him waiting underneath a tree and as he turned to smile at her, the setting sun casting its warm colors across his features, sent her heart fluttering. She pulled her hood down and looked expectingly at the huntsman. He looked positively giddy. This was it.

“I asked Raven to marry me” he said finally “and she said yes!”

The crumpling of her heart sent a cold wave through her veins.

“I know it’s seems out of the blue but it’s something I’ve been thinking about for awhile.” He continued “I want a family, I want to settle down and spend my life with someone who truly loves me..and I was hesitating because I wasn’t sure if Raven could be that person..”

No. This was wrong.

“But this morning…we shared this moment…I could feel it. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I knew then that I was with the love of my life”

This was wrong. This isn’t how it was suppose to be.

A ding from his scroll drew Taiyangs attention away. Summer couldn’t speak. The lump in her throat was only being barely contained.

“Hey I’ve gotta go, Raven wants to go out to celebrate. We’ll be back later tonight.”

With a quick smile he turned and as he headed towards the fading light of the day. Summer could feel her shoulders beginning to tremble. The tears welled and overflowed.

“It was suppose to be me”


End file.
